Noche de Navidad y dolor
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Navidad esta en todas partes que se mire. Pero para un peliazul cantante, Navidad podría ser como otro día mas. Lleno de dolor, miseria y peleas.


Noche de Navidad y dolor 

Titulo original: Night of Christmas Pain

Navida esta en todas partes que se mire. Pero para un peliazul cantante, Navidad podría ser como otro día mas. Lleno de dolor, miseria y peleas.

Parody,angost

Fiction Rated: T

Holas, volvi pero esta vez con traducción. Me divierto mucho haciendo esto.

Bien ahora los dejo, pero advierto que es algo triste, digamos que es el otro lado de la navidad que nadie quiere pensar, aquel lado sombrío que nadie ve.

**Aviso:** Gorillaz son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. Este fic es propiedad de **Ghost Spark. **Las expresiones usadas aquí no son de mi pertenencia, yo solo traduzco.

ººººº

El hombre peliazul cayo al piso después de ser fuertemente pateado en el estomago. 

"Levántate idiota!" le grito una voz enojada. Esta provoco un eco en el carpark.

2D no quería levantarse. Pero sabia que pasaría sino lo hacia. Así que se forzó a si mismo a sentarse en una posición cómoda, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el hombre delante de el.

"Te juro que yo no tome tu cruz, Murdoc" dijo 2D sin emoción. Tenia demasiado dolor como para ocuparse de eso de todas formas.

Murdoc estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia con la que contaba. Había estado golpeando al joven cantante desde que descubrió que su cruz no estaba alrededor de su cuello. Era bastante tarde. Ya eran cerca de las una de la mañana y el bajista no tenia intenciones de parar hasta que 2D le diera la respuesta que buscaba.

Camino hacia la figura desplomada en el suelo y se agacho hasta su nivel. De forma ruda lo agarro de la barbilla y lo forzó a ver a los peculiares ojos del bajista.

"Stu-Pot amor, que no haz aprendido nada todavía?" le dijo Murdoc, una sonrisa se formo en sus delgados labios."E estado haciendo este tipo de cosas desde que tu llegaste a Kong, y sigues insistiendo en sacar el peor lado de mi"

2D miro a su compañero a través de sus magullados ojos. Había un rastro de tristeza en ellos. Pero si Murdoc viera eso, de seguro le gritaría con duras palabras por ser el debilucho que es y probablemente lo golpearía peor. Hubo tiempos en que 2D tomo las palabras de Murdoc muy enserio y se convenció a el mismo que era un perdedor, un desperdicio, un don nadie, que no podía mantenerse a si mismo, etc. Así era hasta que Noodle o Russel le dijeron que solo era el mal humor de Murdoc y nada de eso era cierto. 2D se pregunto como habría podido sobrevivir sin ellos a veces. 

Murdoc vio la vacía mirada de esos ojos. El sabia muy bien que significaba. "Pensando, idiota?" gruño. "no haces eso a menudo"

2D salió de su estado de trance y se fijo en los ojos del satanista. Se sintió incomodo con el curso que estaba tomando aquello. No sabia que era lo que iba a pasar, y sospechaba que no le iba a gustar para nada. Respondió a Murdoc con silencio.

Murdoc medio esperaba eso, así que no le sorprendió.

"Tu piensas que algo vendrá y detendrá esta mierda que hacemos cierto?" La sonrisa retorno a su rostro. "Russel no puede hacer nada, el esta en Manchester con alguna porquería de entrevistas o algo." 2D lucho un poco para safarse del agarre de Murdoc. Pero el agarre era duro como hierro, lo que le hizo imposible salir de el. Murdoc noto esto pero prefirió ignorarlo. "Y Noodle esta durmiendo en su cuarto" Murdoc soltó su aliento al frió, aire de Diciembre. "Bueno, ella debe estarlo..." 

… Silencio. Tan quieto, que se podía oír al invernal viento silbar a través de ese espacio. Permaneció así por unos minutos.

"Ahora, donde esta mi jodida cruz?" dijo Murdoc después del breve silencio. 

2D vacilo de nuevo antes de hablar. "Te lo dije! No tengo ninguna jodida cruz!" el soltó.

"Quieres vivir para ver Navidad, face-ache?" gruño Murdoc.

"Por supuesto que quiero" murmuro 2D 

"Entonces deja de ser tan estúpido" Murdoc soltó su barbilla, con un fuerte empujón y se puso de pie. Le dio una ultima patada en el estomago y se fue adentro de su Winnibago.

2D se sostuvo el estomago. La conmoción después de la patada era muy dolorosa, estaba al borde de las lagrimas. El normalmente no lloraría tan fácilmente. El siempre lo vio como signo de debilidad.

"Practica, mañana a la mañana. Sino estas allí a las once y media _en punto, _puedes esperar visitas de mi primero" y con eso Murdoc cerro la puerta del winni con un golpe, reanudando sus usuales actividades de beber, fumar t practicar con el bajo. Así, dejando a 2D en sufrimiento, en el congelante frió del carpark. Además, ya era de noche. Lo que significa a algunos zombis estarían probablemente al acecho en los oscuros rincones. Como frecuentemente sucedía habrían gemidos y gruñidos venidos de la entrada.

La puerta del bago se abrió de nuevo para revelar a un Murdoc sin camisa. "Oi, mientras estas ahí mira por mi maldita cruz, tu estúpido perezoso!" El portazo del bago parecía mas fuerte esta vez.

Demasiado para mi espíritu navideño, pensó 2D para si. El solo quería volver a su cuarto y dejarse caer bajo las mantas. Olvidando todo lo sucedido en esa noche. Pero sus piernas y pies se negaron a cooperar con el. Suspiro y cerro los ojos un segundo, recordando como era su vida antes de que Gorillaz se formara. Pero no pudo decidir si era mejor o peor que la vida de ahora. Abrió los ojos de nuevo a la oscuridad del carpark, para su disgusto. El sabia que tendría que ir a dormir alguna vez. Tenia solo seis horas de sueño antes de ser despertado violentamente, de nuevo, por su irritante alarma reloj o el escándalo de Noodle saltando sobre su cama. Cualquiera que fuese, sus migrañas siempre parecían conseguir lo mejor de el.

Se agarro de la pared para soporte y se empujo fuera del suelo. Eventualmente encontró la puerta de su habitación y entro allí. Era algo oscuro adentro pero conocía muy bien el cuarto para saber en donde se encontraba la cama. Tropezó y esquivo algunos objetos en el camino, pero por fin llego al final.

El cayo de cara en su cómoda cama e inmediatamente lo envolvió un profundo sueño. Ya imaginando con que le traería el día siguiente.

Afuera estaba nevando. Afanosamente. Algo parecida al humor de 2D. Negro, frió y disfrazado de belleza.

Bueno, eso es todo. Un poco deprimente verdad.

Pero cada uno tiene sus gustos, no voy a objetar eso.

Como sea, les deseo Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo

Se despide Kakushi Miko.


End file.
